Switched reluctance motor has a simple and firm structure, high reliability and robustness, large starting torque and wide speed regulation range, and maintains high efficiency in a wide working area of rotational speed and torque, but it usually adopts different control modes in a low speed section and a high speed section. It adopts current chopper control in the low speed section and it adopts angle position control in the high speed section. When load is constant, in order to assure smooth switchover between the two control modes, cut-and-try method may be adopted to determine the turn-on angle and turn-off angle of switched reluctance motor at the switchover moment. However, when load is changed, the two control modes have different turn-on angles and turn-off angles of switched reluctance motor at the switchover moment. Improper switchover of turn-on angle and turn-off angle will cause fluctuation of torque or rotational speed of switched reluctance motor and make speed regulating system of switched reluctance motor be unable to work stably. How to realize automatic switchover and seamless connection between the two control modes and eliminate switchover jittering is one of the important directions for technological breakthrough of current switched reluctance motor systems.